Surprises
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: The summary will give away the whole entire story, so umm...Read and you get a virtual cookie! Yay! Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

"Fang?" I walked around the dark cell.

Maybe he wasn't in there...Then why would someone bring me here? "Fang?"

I heard a soft moan in the corner, and someone go 'shh'. I walked over to where I heard the sounds. "Fang?"

The figure looked up at me and nodded. "Fang! You don't know how long we've been looking for you!"

"I've only been gone for 4 weeks." he whispered.

Wait, whispered? Fang doesn't whisper. "Did you bring me here?" I asked.

He nodded, and I heard something moan again. "What's that?" I asked.

"I'm sending you back." he whispered. "I can't leave, they'll find me."

"No! Fang you're coming back with us!" I yelled.

He sighed and nodded, since when does he give in so easily? A white light engulfed us and we were back at the cave. "FANG!"

Cue Nudge.

"Oh. My. God! Fang's back! Oh we missed you so much! And who is that? He's adorable! How old is he? Is he yours? Well of course he is he looks exactly like you-" Iggy clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Now Fang who is this?" I asked gesturing to the small boy in his arms.

Fang ignored us and sat in a corner in the cave. "What's with him?" Gazzy asked.

I shrugged and walked over to Fang, and mini-me. "His name is Kai." Angel said.

"Thanks Angel." I said sitting next to Fang.

"So who's the mother?" I asked.

I bit my lip hoping he didn't like the girl in any way. Fang whispered something in Kai's ear, the little boy shakily stood up, and Fang held his waist so he wouldn't fall. "Go ahead." he said quietly.

The little boy spread his wings, and I stared at them in awe. They were black, and gradually turned into off white with little brown spots at the end. "He's...He's mine?" I asked.

Fang nodded as Kai fell back into his arms and giggled. "Woah...So what did they do to you at the school?" I asked.

He looked at me and frowned, "They found out I could teleport myself and other things so they made me transport bodies and equipment. Then they injected me with this stuff...I still don't know what it is, but me and two other guys developed fire powers. They made us cremate bodies of failed expiraments, Max it was horrible." he said shaking his head.

No wonder he was so out of it! "Then they took our DNA and made Kai, Jeb said it was to see if we could make stronger hybrids by breeding them together..."

I took his hand in mine to try to console him, but he flinched and pulled away. "So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Daddy, I hungy." Kai said looking up at Fang.

"I guess that answers our question." Fang said standing up, and picking Kai up with him.

"Who's hungry?" I yelled/asked.

"I am!" the Flock yelled back.

Guess who was the loudest? Nudge.

"Let's fly into town and see what we can do."

"I fly too?" Kai asked.

Fang shook his head no, and picked him up. "Why can't he fly by himself?" I asked.

"His wings aren't strong enough yet." Fang said simply and jumped into the air.

I shrugged at snapped out my wings, as did the rest of the flock. "So Max, what are we close to?" Iggy asked.

"Hmm, I think we're close the Atlanta." I said.

Well, I knew we were in Georgia...But where?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I knew we were in Georgia...But where?

* * *

"Max...You don't know where we are, do you?" Angel asked me. 

"Of course I do...We're in...uhh."

I looked down, and saw trees. Hmmm...

"We're in Blue Ridge Georgia **(A/N: Thank God for Georgia History!)**." Iggy said.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

He shrugged (If you can do that while flying).

"O...Kay?"

"So are we near a town?" I asked Iggy.

"Brasstown Bald." he said.

"Funny name..." I chuckled.

"Okay guys, when we...Wait a minute."

Duh Maximum! Wow am I so freaking stupid! "Fang, you know you could have teleported us to the next town." I said.

"I know." he said nonchalantly.

"Then why didn't you say something?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I thought it was kind of funny that you didn't know where we were...I wanted to see you struggle." he said.

"Just shutup and take us to the next town." I said bitterly.

"We have to land." he said.

So we all landed, and I looked around to make sure everyone was still here. I looked over at Fang, and Kai, he was saying something to him but I oculdn't figure out what it was. Fang still looks a bit scared, and he's a little jumpy. I hope he gets over that, I mean, what he went through was horrible but I need him to be my strong Fang...

_You're being a bit selfish Maximum_

How so?

_Fang has to be strong for someone else now too._

Oh yeah, Kai.

_Exactly, and while you're in the next town try to get to know Kai._

How? I'm not ready for a kid!

_You've taken care of Angel._

But Kai is my own flesh and blood...

_Give it a try Maximum._

"Max?"

I looked up at Fang, and saw Kai on his hip. "Yeah?"

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah...Let's go."

He smiled for a minute and told everyone to stand somewhere near him. I saw him close his eyes, and that white light engulfed us. When it was gone we were in an alley.

"So where did you take us?" I asked.

When he didn't answer I got worried, and turned around. He was clutching his head, I walked over to him, "Fang?"

"No...I'm...I'm okay...I just never had to transport over three people at a time." he said.

"Dada?" a small voice said.

I looked down at Kai. My Kai...Our Kai.

"I'm fine." Fang said picking him up.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded, and we walked out of the alley, to be met byt he flock. "Let's go there!" Nidge said pointing to a place that said The Pancake House.

"No, I wanna go there." Gazzy said pointing to another place.

The sign said Sonic.

"Let's vote." I said.

"Pancake House."

Nudge raised two hands, Iggy raised his hand, and so did Fang. "Sonic."

Gazzy, ANgel and I raised our hands, "Kai can be our tie breaker." Angel said.

"Where do you want to eat?" Fang asked him quietly.

I knew he would pick Sonic, it was cool looking! I mean come on, what one-year-old doesn't want to eat somewhere cool looking? He looked at Nudge, who mouthed pancakes, "No cheating." I said.

Kai smiled, and pointed to a McDonalds.

"But..." ANgel started.

"Kai has spoken, we shall go to Mickey D's." I said shrugging.

After some grumbling, and complaining we made our way to the Golden Arches.


	3. Chapter 3

After some grumbling, and complaining we made our way to the Golden Arches.

* * *

"Are you guys sure you want this much?" the woman behind the counter asked. 

"For the hundreth time yes!" I yelled.

This woman couldn't get it through her head what I wanted! I told her about firty times that we wanted fourteen burgers...Okay so it's a bit much for normal people, but I couldn't go around flashing my wings to people who didn't understand our need to eat like 50 grown men.

"Okay then." she said walking to the back.

"Mama." sad a small voice.

I looked behind me and saw Kai standing there, he had his arms extended...But why? WHat am I supposed to do...Uhh...

_Pick him up Maximum._

Oh. Duh!

I bent down and scooped Kai into my arms, he was very light weight.

_Well what were you expecting?  
_

Well I've never held a baby before.

_The proper term is toddler._

No, he's a baby...My baby.

_Don't get to attatched, you have other things you need to worry about._

Whatever.

"Umm, excuse me. You're food." the woman said impatiently.

"That'll be $32.50." **(A/N: Random number...)**

"Wow..." I muttered, and started digging for the Maximum Ride handy dandy bank card.

"No." Kai said quietly.

I looked at him and smiled, "I have to pay if you want to eat."

He seemed to understand and shook his head, he then looked at the girl behind the counter. Her eyes clouded over and she pushed the food towards me. "No, don't worry it's free. Have a nice day."

I looked at Kai, and smiled. He can control people, like Angel... Great.

"Go get daddy, so he can help me get the food." I said setting him down on the ground.

He nodded and ran towards the booth the flock was sitting at. He had a cute little run, you know how toddlers run right? Wait a minute... A cute run? What was that? How can a run be cute? This mother thing is getting to my head!

"Max?"

I looked up at Fang and smiled, "Will you help me get the food?" I asked.

He nodded, and grabbed two of the trays, while I got the other. We walked over to the flock, and it seemed like ages before we got there. Being with Fang can do that to you I guess...

"Finally!" Nudge said grabbing two burgers and a sprite.

Eveyrone else took their food, and there was two extra's for Kai. I totally forgot he probably can't eat these kind of foods, nice parenting Max! I looked at Kai, who was taking the burger apart, and eating the bread, then the meat, then the pickles. Eh, you do what you gotta do.

"Max, maybe we could go to Atlanta ya know? We could go to the aquarium or the zoo or the coca-cola company or..."

"Maybe Nudge." I said interrupting her rant.

"Or we could go to Six Flags and ride Goliath." Iggy said quietly.

"You guys, let's just finish eating then we'll decide." I said using my 'I am leader hear me roar' tone.

"Umm Max." I heard Fang say.

I looked up to see everyone was done eating, even Kai. Damn bird genes.


End file.
